My nightmares
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Gwen rubbed at her eyes fiercely, hoping she would wake up and forget the hole or deal. Sadly she opened her eyes to the same image. A crying broken and shattered hero, laying alone in the darkness. "Ben... I'm sorry.." NO PAIRINGS
1. Chpt 1 Dweeb, Dofus, Knowitall, Freak

**Hellllloozz its ME**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START UP A NEW STORY!**

**And yes, of course it is Ben 10. My stories will always be centered around him and his cute ness…**

**Ben: I am ten years old in this story. **

**Gwen: And so am I .**

**Ben: Dweeb.**

**Gwen: Dofus.**

**Me: Banana**

**Ben+Gwen: Who ARE you?**

**Me: Just your lovely neighborhood Spiderman!**

**Gwen: Silly, Spiderman doesn't exist!**

**Ben: WHAT! Why do you always crush my hopes and dreams!**

**Me: I like aqua-man!**

**Ben: Right… and what's his powers?**

**Me: Breathe under water and talk to fish**

**Ben: Uh huh…Great. He has the same exact powers as spongebob!**

**Gwen: Don't be mean Ben! **

**Me: Yeah BEN! **

**Annnnd here we go! Just a warning, the beginning's real intense. **

**His eyes wide, staring deeply into hers. Not for a second did he blink. A minute passed. She started to squint. Her teeth now pressing hard against her lower lip. His lips formed into a small grin. A bead of sweat dropped from the tip of her brow. His grin now reached both ears. She couldn't take it. The pressure built up in her eyes. They were getting heavy. A single tear clung onto the bottom of her eye, and then dashed down her cheek. It hurt to much, she had to stop. **_Cant let him win…_

** His eyes started to droop. They stung and water started to fill them. Pressure started to build up behind them. The pain started to subside when he shifted his vision, but it didn't stay like that for long. He leaned forward. Close enough so that he could see the tear that came down her cheek. **_It wont be long now…_**[A/N stop reading now and guess what their doing in the comments. Then you can continue to read, NO CHEATING!]**

** He was closer to her now, making it easier for her to see that he was struggling along with her. Her lips started to curve into a small smirk. Another minute swung by them. Her watery eyes getting heavier. Another tear from the opposite eye dashed down her cheek. She shifted her vision so she stared deeply into his eyes. Her smirk started to fade into a pained ridden frown. The pain swiftly came back, worse than before. **_This is it…_

** His grin turned itself into an all out smile. He spotted another tear come swiftly down her cheek. He pushed his tears back behind his own watery eyes. His eyes started to twitch. While forcing them to stop he caused a tear to escape his eye. It ran down his cheek and softly onto his chin before crash landing onto the table where he rested his elbow. **_Hope she didn't notice that…_

** Her eyes burned now. But they were wide enough that she caught the tear that forced itself from his eyes. She bit her lip tighter. The pressure stung and burned at her eyes. Two more tears fell out of her eyes. **

'_Blink'_

"_Ha! I win!"_** He threw his arms up in the air and closed his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh. When he brought his arms back down and opened his eyes, he met with his glaring cousin. **

"_No fair! You cheated some how!" _** She pouted her lip and stuck her small hands on her hips. Her gold and green eyes now tearing from staying open so long. She blinked again to relieve the pain. **

"_Sheah right! Gwen yer just jealous of my awesomeness!" _**He puffed out his small chest for emphases. She smirked. Gwen poked him hard in the gut forcing him to let the air out of his lungs. He glared at her in response.**

"_Dweeb"_

"_Dofus!"_

"_Know-it-all!"_

"_Freak!"_ ** Ben's glaring eyes softened, almost as if he had just seen the hole world collapse in front of him. His lips parted. He wanted to call her something, to hurt her back, but he couldn't. He looked off to his side as if something interesting was happening there. **

**She raised an eyebrow in question. **_Why is he acting so strange?_** Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She looked back at him. He was staring off to the side now. She traced his eyes with hers, and looked off to the side along with him. All she could see was the carpeted floor of the RV they both sat inside. **

"_Hey, your brain rupture or something dweeb? What's wrong with you?" _**Gwen moved her hand in front of his face trying to knock him out of the trance he was in. **_Huh great…I broke him._** Ben stood from his spot on the booth. Glaring down at the ground as if it had hurt him personally, he walked off to the back of the RV. His small hand reached for the blinds which he pulled roughly, blocking all sight on what he was doing. He sat down on the lower bunk and placed his hands on his head. **_ If she only knew…._ **He thought silently in the dark space. [I actually thought about ending the chapter hear…Nah, I wont do that to you! By the way this is 854 words so far..]**

**She sat alone in the booth. Her small ten year old fingers went to her temples. She softly massaged them as she tried to recall what just happened. **_Only three words. I've called him those for as long as I could remember…Why now does it affect him…_

**She finally came across the thought of apologizing. Of course, she was going to hate herself afterwards, but what choice did she have? She walked silently to where her small dweeb of a cousin had just banished himself to. '**_hic'__'sniffle' 'hic hic' _**She hesitated. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing? She softly placed her hand on the blinds and pushed them away. When her eyes rested on her younger cousin, her mouth gaped. **

**Ben laid still on the small bunk that fit his ten year old form perfectly. He recalled all the memories of the summer. He finally came to rest on the more recent ones. The life threatening ones... And that's why, the hero of all hero's was crying. Oh and how he despised it. He was suppose to be a hero, and heroes don't cry. Why was he crying anyway? Oh that's right. He- The blinds opened. He curled tighter onto the bed. He felt like he was punched brutally in the gut. He closed his tear driven eyes. He wished he could just disappear from his cousin. He didn't dare to look at her. **_She wouldn't understand… She'd laugh and call me names… She will never understand…._

_Ben? Ben was crying? No way there's got to be something in my eyes..._** Gwen rubbed at her eyes fiercely, hoping she would wake up and forget the hole or deal. Sadly she opened her eyes to the same image. A crying broken and shattered hero, laying alone in the darkness. Unconsciously, she took a step forward. Her hand reached out and went to his shoulder. He twitched slightly, at least acknowledging her presence. His eyes opened, revealing the beautiful green shade that hid behind the tears he was letting out.**

_"Ben…I'm sorry.." BLECK what am I saying? Ewe that was disgusting! I really need some…mouth…wash…._** Her eyebrow raised when his eyes shut again. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. This time, he didn't even flinch. Worry took over any other feeling she felt at that moment. She gently shook the brunette's small shoulder. This time his eyes opened. They moved to her. Her eyes widened. **_He looks so hurt_** A voice in the back of her head stated, and it was right. She opened her mouth to speak, and suddenly felt herself at a loss of words. He spoke first.**

_"Don't be…" His voice was so soft, has he been like this for long? _

"_Its not your fault Gwen… It's mine." _**Her mouth shut. She looked at him sternly.**_ How could he think like that? What was he even thinking of? _**Then, realization dawned on her.**_ No… Could it be?_

"_Ben, is this about, yah no…what happened? With the omnitrix?" _**Ben closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had brought his wrist up to his face. He brought his other hand up and traced the scars that laid where the most powerful device on the planet used to be. And then, his answer came. **

"_Yes…"_

_Bam yes! 1,409 words! Oh yeah! Oh and by the way, this is after the movie secret of the omnitrix. AF never explained how his omnitrix even came off. So…I'm gunna answer the question…_

_Ben: So. Do I die in this?_

_Me: No silly! You died in my other story, so you cant die here! Oh Ben you ninny! You can't die twice!_

_Ben: you sound like Gwen_

_Gwen: And what do you mean by that!_

_Ben: that your some crazy wackadoo like miss...Wackadoo were talking to right now!_

_Gwen: am not!_

_Me: Search your feelings young Gwen… you will see that I am just like you._

_COMMENT! Not because I told you to, because you want to._


	2. Chapter 2 get some rest

**I have changed the name of the story what to do what to do to my nightmares...**

**now i dont think thats a good title so help is really appreciated!**

**Oh! and! much thanks to RandomDraggon, even though this chapter is not completed! hahaha!**

**Ben: Why does the ultra dweeb have to be in this story?**

**Gwen: what is with you and talking in third person.**

**Ben: Huh?**

**Me: ...*Bam* i hate u gwen!**

**Ben:oww! why'd u hit me!**

**Me: oh sorry wrong person. It's dark in here.**

**Gwen: were at the beach, at noon.**

**me: well...its dark kay?**

**Ben: maybe its because of that thing?**

**me: nooo thats my thinking cap!**

**ben: *wsprs to gwen* i dont think its working**

**Gwen: *nods***

**Me: *Bam***

**Ben: Oww!**

**Me: opps wrong person. It's dark in here.**

**Ben&gwen: *anoyed sigh***

**Me: *Bam***

**

* * *

**  
from first chapty,  
"Ben, is this about, yah no…what happened? With the omnitrix?" Ben closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had brought his wrist up to his face. He brought his other hand up and traced the scars that laid where the most powerful device on the planet used to be. And then, his answer came.

"Yes..."

* * *

Gwen reached her hand down the hero. Placing it softly on his shoulder she inspected him for any physical wounds. Ben groaned in response, tossing his body closer to the wall, allowing himself to glare holes into it. Gwen let lout a defeated sigh,_ **" You should get some rest Ben,"**_ while standing Gwen looked back over her shoulder, with a smirk she commented, **_"You look like you need it."_** Ben's eyes already began to droop. Not because of the late hour, but because of how the darkness was so welcoming around him. He loved the warmth the sheets gave him while wrapped so tightly around his small form. Cuddling closer he let his mouth crack into a small smile as his mind wandered onto all the good times the summer had lead him to have.

While walking to the front of the RV Gwen paused for a minute to look at her Grand father, who by now was laying on his back. His body spread out on the makeshift bed he had created for himself in the beginning of the summer. She winced visibly at the saliva starting to build up around his chin. Sighing Gwen walked over to Max while placing a large blanket over him, using the corner of the sheet she wiped the drool of her Grandfather. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom, to eliminate any surviving drool that still remained on her hand. When she finished her small hand wrapped around her lips to cover up a yawn that had been forming. She glared at herself through the mirror for not taking the nap she had so rightfully deserved. Of course her mind wandered to all the other times she was able to have a bit of time to herself, but was always blocked off by the constant bickering of her cousin, Ben. She mentally cursed him for being such a dweeb. Gwen looked over her shoulder at the now sleeping sighed softly, _**'pull yourself together Gwen. He's been through a lot, gotta give him props for keeping this up so long..'**_ She thought silently to herself. Walking to the booth she grabbed her laptop, shielding her eyes from the light that came from the screen in the dark area she began typing. Her fingers grazed over the keyboard in a dance. The tapping sound, sounded rhythmically with her fingers, never halting for a seconds notice.

At this time, Ben had began to groan and stir in his sleep, memories and battles flooding his unconscious mind.

Under closed eyelids, the green eyes darted back and forth, entering the ten year old into a state of R.E.M. Beads of sweat gathered on the forehead as the small body thrashed in his sleep.

Inside of the nightmare the boy floated in darkness. He moved his legs to find ground, but continued to feel as though suspended by an invisible force. His mind raced to a certain ghoul alien, but before long he was proven wrong.

In front of him was a blurry picture. The image looked to be a portrait being melted away by buckets of rain. Greens, blues, oranges, and reds mixed together to make a fairly ugly color of black. The Ten year old's eyes widen in awe, and yet fear still knotted in his throat. His hand outstretched, his fingers grazed against the image. Surprising the brunette his hand pushed threw what seemed like a hard surface. A dull sensation wrapped around his finger tips, as though he was trying to feel the texture of a rose under water.

* * *

_______________________________________________________-  
now remember this chapter is not done,

i thought it was agonizing enough putting nothing up. darnit!

If you would like to give me ideas to continue this please dont hesitate!


End file.
